An Accidental Meeting
by Wtf I'm Cameron
Summary: What happens when the Wild Kratts team accidentally stumbles into a World Meeting? (Jessica is my OC) (Rating might change later)
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure we're in the right place, bro?" Martin Kratt asked his younger brother, Chris. The brothers, along with the rest of the team, stood outside the large building. Chris Kratt looked down at the piece of paper in his hand, which read:

_Animal Lovers' Convention  
October 24, 10 a.m. - 5 p.m.  
5879 Valley Road, Washington D.C._

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure this is right," Chris replied. Aviva opened the doors to the building, "Come on, guys! It's starting!" She exclaimed. The rest of the team quickly followed her into the building. However, Jessica, the Kratt brothers' younger sister, walked slower than the others. The girl looked around the inside of the lobby, taking in her surroundings. _This place seems familiar_, she thought to herself. _Could it be...? No, no, that's just an anime. _Jessica then caught up with her brothers and the rest of the team, following them down the hallway.

When they had reached the end of the hallway, there were a set of double doors, leading to a large room. The team could hear people shouting, fighting, and some were even crying. "Woah! What's going on in there?" Jimmy Z asked. Chris laughed, "Haha... I bet they're arguing over their favorite animals!" Jimmy just shrugged, as Martin opened the doors to the room. But the moment they entered the large room, everything went silent, and everyone's attention moved over to the team. The people who were already in the room whispered amongst each other.

"Who are they?"  
"Are they new countries?"

Jessica's eyes went wide at the sight of all the people around her, not including the Wild Kratts team. "I-is it r-really them...? H-Hetalia...?" She quietly asked herself. "Huh? Did they just say 'countries?'" Koki said. The Kratt brothers looked at each other, "I guess this was the wrong address after all," Chris added. Suddenly, the extremely awkward silence was broken, "What are you all doing here at a World Meeting?" A man with a German accent said. The team looked up and saw a tall man with short, slicked back, blonde hair, and a green military uniform. _Oh no... _Jessica thought. _We're in trouble now..._

**A/N: How is it so far? I know it's kinda short, but I'll try and make it better in future chapters. The address above is supposed to be made up, but if it's real, then sorry about that. Thanks so much for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica bit her lip nervously, and stepped towards the tall German man. "Y-you're Germany right? I-I, umm..." She tried to think of a country that didn't already have a character. "I'm Andorra! I guess I forgot to tell you I was coming," she said with a fake accent. "And they..." she said, referring to the team, who was standing next to door the behind her. "They're just some friends of mine." She smiled back at the team, though she got some confused looks from both of her brothers. "What's she talking about?" Chris whispered to Martin. Martin shrugged, "I have no idea," he said. Jessica could hear them talking, so she turned around and silently mouthed the words, "You'll see," followed by a small wink.

Germany sighed, "Fine, there's some open seats. And I guess your friends can stay too." Jessica's previously tense muscles relaxed. _Thank you..._ She thought as she let out a small sigh of relief. Once again, she turned around and faced the team. She gave them a single nod, which signaled for them to go find seats. They hesitated for a moment but went along with it, while Germany returned to his seat.

Aviva found a seat between England and France, who were arguing as usual. But they suddenly stopped when the brunette girl in a yellow jacket sat down between them. France held out a red rose that seemed to appear out of nowhere and gently kissed Aviva's hand. "Leave her alone, you bloody frog!" England exclaimed in annoyance as he slapped France across the back of his head. Aviva giggled a bit, watching the two countries quarrel in front of her. After about 5 minutes or so, they quit arguing and England sat back down in the other chair next to Aviva. "Sorry about that, miss...?" He apologized while asking for her name at the same time. "Aviva Corcovado!" She replied with confidence. "Ah, yes. You can call me Arthur," he said. Aviva smiled at him, "Well then, Arthur. Oh, and don't worry about the argument, I'm used to stuff like that," she said. The two talked for a little while, ignoring the occasional interruption from France.

As for the others, Jimmy found a seat next to Greece, who was asleep of course. Martin and Chris were lucky enough to find two open seats right next to each other. Unfortunately for them however, the seats were located next to Belarus, who kept giving them deadly glares, and the Baltics who were shivering in fear of both Russia and Belarus. Koki found a seat next to Japan, who was very polite, though they didn't have much of a conversation.

And now, Jessica was the only one of the Wild Kratts group who had yet to find a seat.

_Hmmm... There's an empty seat next to Norway. And another one next to Romano. Ahh! Why do personified countries have to be so damn cute?! Okay, calm down Jessie. Just pick a seat already! _

Finally she made her decision to sit next to Norway. The girl blushed and pulled out the chair. "I-Is it okay if I s-sit here?" She asked nervously. The Norwegian man simply nodded in response. Jessica's face turned an even darker shade of red as she sat down next to him.

_Norway's always been one of my favorites anyway. I mean, they're all great though. I just can't believe it! I can't believe I'm surrounded by characters from one of my favorite animes! This is gonna be soooo much fun!_

**(A/N: Well I finally finished writing this chapter! Hahaha! And a quick warning: There's probably gonna be a lot of swearing in some of the future chapters. I doubt if it's a problem for most of you, but I decided to warn you just in case! Thanks for reading, again! ~Author-chan)**


End file.
